saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SAOF Arena
To edit this page, you must have an active Fan Fiction and the permission of an administrator ---- Sword Art Online Fanon Arena, or '''SAOF Arena '''for short, is an in-development RPG chiefly being made by Wolfram the Lone Warlock. It is a spinoff game based on the SAOF world. Plot The plot revolves around all these central characters in their struggle against Paradox, a time traveler from the far future who has brought these people together in a separate VR simulation to have them do battle to see which of them is left standing. The characters are separated at first, but eventually find each other and form groups that eventually meet together in the end. Characters *Protagonist Ishimura Elite *Ishi - Main protagonist of Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades. *Asuka - Secondary protagonist of Clashing Blades. *Yamato - Main protagonist of Sword Art Online: Last Light, and antagonist of Clashing Blades. *Kirei Kyosho - Secondary protagonist of Last Light, deuteragonist of Clashing Blades. *Majora - Main antagonist of Last Light. *Skeith Avatar - Main antagonist of Last Light. *Yamato Haseo - Main protagonist of End War Online: Shattered Boundaries. *Rena Asagami - Secondary protagonist of Shattered Boundaries. *Rai Narukami - Main protagonist of Endless Utopia Online: By Moonlight. Fate *Snow - Main protagonist of Sword Art Online: Snow and Bells. Nakuro *Nakuro - Main Protagonist of Sword Art Online: Leviathan. *Yuuni - Secondary protagonist of Sword Art Online: Leviathan. *Kiyoshi - Main antagonist of Sword Art Online: Leviathan. *Laura Schwarzerfeld - Main protagonist of End War Online: Through the Sights. PercyJacks *Nemesis - Main character in Sword Art Online: Always Deadly *Ridley (outdated) - Main protagonist of End War Online: Synesthesia *Seira - Main character in Sword Art Online: Always Deadly *Vesper - Main protagonist of End War Online: Pestilence (DLC) *Hibiki - Main protagonist of Endless Utopia Online: Redemption Complex *Yumiko - Main protagonist of Endless Utopia Online: Redemption Complex *Tenshi - Heroine from the game Evoked Legends Online: Trigger to Paradise *Shinkai - Heroine from the game Evoked Legends Online: Trigger to Paradise PyroHunter16 * Hunter Kasai - Main protagonist of Entity Burst Online: Resume * Haruko Amachi - Main protagonist of Entity Burst Online: Resume * Haruto Kasai - Main protagonist of End War Online: United Souls (DLC) * Haru Yamamoto - Main protagonist of End War Online: United Souls (DLC) TheVinnyLord * Ryotaro Sugiuchi Akumation *Akume - Main Protagonist of Sword Art Online: Heaven and Hell *Shiroyuki - Secondary Protagonist of Sword Art Online: Heaven and Hell Kaizawaraiko *Gwenhwyfar - Main Protagonist of Sword Art Online: Project Deletion. *Mayu Schicksal - One of the central characters for God Eater: ReBURST *Astraea - One of the central characters for End War Online: Restitutione de Astrum *Muse - a character appearing in Sword Art Online: Deletion. Lone Warlock * Wolfram Larcia - Protagonist of EWO.//denkyu and Wolfram's MIsadventures * Uryu MInene - A guest character from Wolfram's MIsadventures * Anya Mercer - Deuteragonist of EWO.//denkyu * Nortom Larcia * Mana Larcia * Lugh Percival * Io Setanta Jinn * Blanc Otome * Rom Otome *Ram Otome MarioVsSonicFan * Eler - Main Protagonist of Mid-Season * Makkay - Main Another Protagonist of Mid-Season Gameplay REDACTED Category:SAOF Community